3 Songs For The Lord
by LauraCynthia
Summary: UPDATE! NEW SONGS! I added some more!
1. White FlagAlways ThereFill Me

White Flag

Jesus, You are the highest one

Nobody can match what You have done

I never want to leave You

I ran alone on my own track

Until the day You called me back

And now I believe You

Blessed white flag of surrender

I will wave it forever

I'm willing to, give it all for You

Jesus, You are the only way

I thank You for my life today

Or else I'd be lost and afraid

Without You I don't have a prayer

I wouldn't survive if you weren't there

Thank You for the price You paid

Fill Me

Fill me,

Fill me with something,

Something I need

Something we all need

I need You to fill me up

I'm just so empty

My heart, my soul, let them be Your cups

I'm just so empty

Fill me,

Fill me with something,

Something I need

Something we all need

Always There

Even when you think you're all alone

There is someone

Even when you set out on your own

There is someone

Jesus will be there

Because

He is always always always always

Always always there

He is always always always always

Always always there

Even if you've given up on trying

He's right there

Even if you break down crying

He's right there

Jesus will be there

Because

He is always always always always

Always always there

He is always always always always

Always always there


	2. This Land Christian version

This Land Is Your Land (revised with a Christian message)

Chorus:

This land is Your land, created by Your hand

So that we could stand, and make this claim

That from the biggest cities, to the tiniest villages

This land was made to praise Your name

As I was walking, alone and confused

Feeling dejected, feeling abused

I looked to the heavens, and what did I see

This land was made to praise Your name

Chorus

I've looked for answers, and I've found only questions

Until You came, into my life

Now and forever, I know the truth is this

This land was made to praise Your name

Chorus

The sun's much brighter, my heart is lighter

Everything seems newer, and I know just why

I've had a revelation, and it's astounding

This land was made to praise Your name

Chorus

I can see clearer, I understand more

My spirits soaring, 'cause I am hopeful

I prayed fervently, and that's the way it should be

This land was made to praise Your name

Chorus

I'll never leave You, now that I've found you

It'd be the worst thing, a man could ever do

Though many deny it, I wouldn't dare try it

This land was made to praise Your name

Chorus


	3. Call It Education

Call It Education

Let's say I, let's say I

Was thrown out of my home

Given the shirt off my back

And told to go make it on my own

You'd think I might wish for something scrumptious

Like a roll or scone

Ain't you ever heard that man can't live by bread alone?

As I recall, He's Lord of all

He don't forget you, in times of need

There's a lesson, in ev'ry trial

Call it education, when you don't succeed

S'pose that you, s'pose that you

Were the one that lost it all

Health, money, family, happiness

With no one left to call

Would you pass or fail the test?

Would you rise or fall?

If your treasures are up in heaven, you've naught to worry 'bout at all

As I recall, He's Lord of all

He don't forget you, in times of need

There's a lesson, in ev'ry trial

Call it education, when you don't succeed


	4. Zero GTaking My Breath Away

Zero-G

The law of gravity states/what goes up, must come down/And I'm sure you can relate/To what I've found/That sometimes your heart feels heavy/You want to sink to your knees/And then God lifts you up/And you can float free/I am personally/Zero-G/I'm letting go/I've never felt so free/Zero-G/Can't you see/Gravity won't hold me down/Ever dropped a melon out a window/It's not a pretty sight to see/And if there's one thing I know/It's that I don't want that to be me/My feet are dragging on the ground/I'm tired of feeling blue/ God, you lift me up/And I'll float to you/God, you have given me/The power to fly/And now I'll never be/Content with anything less than the sky/

Taking My Breath Away

Every day I live and breathe/I can't help but see You/Changing my outlook on life/All these wonderful things you do/ Each new day leaves me in awe/I'm gasping/When I see Your face, I know that/You're amazing/You give me my breath/Then you take it away/I get more amazed by you day by day/You've given me life/Whatmore could I do/Than live it all for you/Every new day is exciting/You make me laugh, smile, and cry/I'll never be able to let you go/And I don't want to even try/When you call on me/I'm believing/Oh, can't you see/I'm staring/Taking my breath away/Every single day/Forever/I'm gasping in awe/


End file.
